The Birthday Present
by Spuffylover4ever556
Summary: It's Buffy's birthday and this time Spike is going to make it her best little does he know he will be rewarded....r/r
1. Chapter 1

Spike's Birthday Present  
  
Buffy was in the cementary like always in patrol duty when Spike came.  
  
"hey want to hang in my crypt for a while?"  
  
"what? no! anyways I have to patrol"  
  
"oh come on!"  
  
"you can stay if you want so I wont be alone and I could  
  
have someone to talk to," said Buffy  
  
"alright then talk about what Luv?"  
  
"well.. tomorrow is my birthday!"  
  
"I know that, what about it?"  
  
"I don't really want my birthday to come because something bad always has to happen as if it's yinxed or something"  
  
"I see, well your friends are still going to make you a party"  
  
"what? they did not tell me anything or have not said anything about a party!" (confused look in her face.)  
  
"well hope they do because Willow came by and mentioned it to me I don't know if I was suppose to tell you or not"  
  
"well if they are you better bring a birthday present for me," (a shy smile )  
  
"of course luv,"  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
The next day in the morning it was a big hasle everyone  
  
walking around asking Buffy what she wants for her birthday and  
  
what kind of flavor cake she wanted.  
  
It was around eight and Xander came in with Anya.  
  
Then Tara came. Buffy was in the kitchen getting some food it  
  
was about eight thirthy when Spike came in the back door.  
  
"hey sorry im late had to kill two vamps on my way here" (putting his duster in a chair)  
  
"glad you could make it, it's going ok in there but im kinda tierd and its bearly been an hour,"  
  
"why don't you ditch them and come out patrolling a little fresh air will help you a lot!"  
  
"thanks for the offer but were opening presents next"  
  
"ok" said Spike and they left for the living room.  
  
"Buffy open mine first please"  
  
Willow handed a small package to Buffy. She opened the package  
  
and inside was the wierdest looking thing that said in gold letters  
  
"Back massager"  
  
"see its a battery operated back massager and its portible so you could take it on patrol," she looked around  
  
"its like instant grafication for all you little acheys"  
  
"cool thanks" said Buffy and thought to herself *Spike can handle my little acheys not a machine but its still cool.*  
  
"open mine next" said Dawn and handed her a large flat box wrapped in gold wrapping pape.  
  
Buffy opened it and inside was a black leather jacket  
  
"wow Dawn its gorgeus!"  
  
"you really like it?..good because I thought you weren't going to like it."  
  
Buffy folded it back and put it in the box  
  
"This is our gift to you Buffy," said Anya  
  
Xander brought a little trunk  
  
"here you can put all your weapons and look you can also put cds right here,"  
  
(Xander pointing inside the trunk)  
  
"cool thanksXander,Anya."  
  
Later that evening almost everyone was  
  
dancing Buffy was sitting down when she got of the coutch and  
  
told everyone that the party was over there was a lot of whining  
  
"ok then you stay i'll leave to my room im sleepy"  
  
when she was heading up stairs Dawn asked her if she can go to  
  
Janice's house  
  
"what why?"  
  
then Dawn explained that her mom was going to pick her up and they where going to have a sleep over.  
  
"alright then have fun ok now I really want to go to sleep,"  
  
Minutes later in the party Spike went upstairs when he was half the way Xander came  
  
"where do you think your going?"  
  
"to the restroom you twit"  
  
"well if you see Buffy tell her will be leaving in an hour and that Willow is going to spend the night at Tara's dormroom they are back together,"  
  
"ok whatever now let me go pee!" said Spike.  
  
Sorry So Short Guys But It's Going To Get Better If You Think It's Dull And Boring!=-) 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
*HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FIC! WELL IF YOU DON'T...GIVE ME A BREAK IT'S MY FIRST ONE!!  
  
  
  
Spike went upstairs and instead of going to the  
  
restroom he went directly to Buffy's room he didin't really what to  
  
go to the restroom he just wanted to give Buffy her Birthday  
  
gift.He knocked the door Buffy answered it she was still fully dressed "Spike what are you doing here?"  
  
"Xander told me to tell you that they are leaving in an hour and that Willow is going over at Tara's,"  
  
"wait they are together again?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"wait you never gave me my birthday present"  
  
"well its this"  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her it took a few seconds for Buffy to kiss him back but she did then in the middle of their kiss Xander came and saw them kissing.  
  
"HOLLY CRAP!"  
  
Buffy and Spike stopped kissing and looked up at Xander  
  
starring at them  
  
"hey Xander" (Buffy in a nevous voice)  
  
"did I just see you two kissing?"  
  
"well..."  
  
"man I cant believe that!"  
  
Xander left downstairs.  
  
"Guess I better go can't give you the second part of the gift"  
  
"what?, what do you mean?"  
  
"nothing. Nevermind," he answered and left.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Later that evening it was quiet everyone had left and the house was alone.  
  
Buffy was laying down in her room awake she could not  
  
sleep she kept thinking of what Spike said and what had happend  
  
she looked at the watch it was eleven o'clock it was still her  
  
birthday she got up got dressed got a few stakes and left for patrol  
  
she really wanted to find out what Spike meant by second part of  
  
the birthday present.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Buffy was walking down the street she heard a motorcycle when it got closer she could see it was Spike.  
  
"Hey luv going out to patrol?"  
  
"yeah can't sleep,"  
  
"well do you wanna know your second part of the gift?"  
  
Buffy looked suspiciouly at him she knew that the first was a kiss  
  
and if it was sleeping with him she did almost everyday so she  
  
wondered what could it be?  
  
"ok then,"  
  
"ok hop on the back," (pointing at the back of his motorcycle)  
  
she tought about it a moment and got on the back she held on his waist and they left.  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
I im sorry if it's lame!=-( Well please review Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
* HEY GUYS! I FINISHED CHAPTER 3! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST ALSO THANX FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! WELL HERES THE THIRD PART.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was expecting Spike to take her to his crypt.  
  
But were he took her was no were near the cementary. This  
  
place was beautiful even if it was dark sho could tell. There  
  
were trees all around them and flowers with green grass.  
  
She closed her eyes and walked, she felt the nice breeze  
  
and smiled. Then all of a sudden she felt 2 strong arms pull  
  
her.  
  
"can't let you fall luv"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and saw that she was on a cliff.  
  
" Jesus, Spike we are on a cliff?" (suprised)  
  
"yes luv we are"  
  
"Why did you bring me here?..not that I mind"  
  
"thought you might like it... and I wanted to give you this."  
  
He reached out in the pocket of his duster and got out a  
  
small long thin box. He gave it to her and continued  
  
"I didin't want to give it to you in front of your mates thought you might get bothered and ..."  
  
"Spike this is so pretty" Buffy interrupted  
  
"I love it!"  
  
It was a silver necklace with a heart at the end of it and it  
  
had a "B" in the middle.  
  
She looked up his eyes filled with live and a smile on his  
  
face. She knew what she had to tell him and it was the  
  
perfect time and place. She didin't care what happened  
  
to her, he deserved to know.  
  
"Spike I need to tell you something "  
  
"what?"  
  
"thanks for bringing me here it helped me clear my head and there's something I need to tell you that...."  
  
your welcome luv but you don't need to thank me, you know I love you"  
  
"Stop interrupting me im trying to tell you something importaint ok"  
  
Spike nodded. Buffy took a deep breath  
  
"Spike I-I...love..you"  
  
Spike felt his dead heart leap  
  
"what?!" He asked hopeing he didint hear wrong.  
  
"you didin't hear wrong I love you, you know me better than anyone else. Your the one that conforts me and understands me, how can I not love you?"  
  
Spike took a step closer and hugged her. They looked into  
  
eachothers eyes and kissed passionatly.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
TBC....  
  
** IT'S ME AGAIN THAT'S NO SPIKE'S REWARD THERES MORE TO COME!!! SORRY IT'S SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW!!!=-) 


End file.
